In pipelines fashioned from non-conductive pipes and fittings, static electrical charges can develop. The non-conductive pipeline may consist of non-metallic (e.g., fiberglass, polyvinyl chloride) components. Unless the static electrical charges are grounded, the charge may reach potentials at which arcing occurs. The spark created when the potential arcs can represent a serious danger of explosion or fire.
To ground such pipelines at least one technique has been to apply a conductive coating on the exterior of the pipe as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,273 issued 9 March 1976 to de Putter entitled "Electrically Conducting Plastic Pipe System." According to this technique, the exterior of the joined pipes are coated with a conductive material and the pipe sections are joined and include conductive sealing rings. Static electrical charges pass the coating and rings along the pipeline to a ground wire which is bonded at one or more locations along the pipeline. In one embodiment, metal strips are glued between the coated pipes and couplings to provide a conductive interconnection therebetween.
It is believed that the foregoing apparatus and technique are expensive and time consuming. The grounding connection must be attached to a pipe by means such as straps or other mechanisms.